vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Fate/stay night)
Summary Saber is the main heroine of Fate/Stay Night as a whole and the focus of the Fate route. Saber is the Servant summoned by the hero, Shirou Emiya. Being a Saber class, she excels in many areas of fighting and has a very high magic resistance. She is often considered the best Servant type, but due to Shirou's shortcomings as a Master, she cannot reach her full potential. She is very serious and stoic in general so Shirou has a tough time getting along with her. Fortunately, they do share similar ideas on proper, honorable ways of fighting, though Shirou's reckless endangerment of his own life makes her uneasy. Saber also appears in the prequel Fate/Zero summoned by Kiritsugu and normally goes around accompanied by Irisviel, who acts as a decoy. Furthermore, she and Kiritsugu are unable to work together directly. Her true identity is Arthur (Arturia Pendragon), the King of Knights, who in the Nasuverse turns out to have been female. She was summoned using the sheath Avalon as a catalyst after it was excavated by the Einzberns. Because she is not satisfied with the job she did in life, she has agreed to participate in the Grail War in the hopes that it will grant her wish to allow her to redo her rule. Saber is a strong believer in honorable forms of combat and leadership, which allows her to get along well with Lancer (Fate/Zero) and earn some measure of recognition from Rider (Fate/Zero), though both he and Gilgamesh also look down on her. She and Kiritsugu are entirely opposed and do not even speak to each other. Finally, both Caster (Fate/Zero) and Berserker (Fate/Zero) have an odd obsession with her. Her Noble Phantasms is Excalibur, her signature weapon which she can use to launch a sword beams, disguising it with a wind barrier "Invisible Air", and Avalon, Excalibur's sheath, which grants the holder Nigh-Invulnerability. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely 6-C Name: Saber (class name), Arturia Pendragon (original name),epithet “King of the Knights” Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: 24 (albeit she stopped aging since she hit 14) Classification: Servant, Descendant of Dragons, King of Britain Destructive Capacity: At least city level+, likely higher (Saber, while Shirou‘s Servant, could split a large cloud with an attack from [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=18339 Excalibur], likely small island level since Pegasus is able to absorb much of the energy) Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Prana Bursts, several dozens of meters via Strike Air, several kilometers with Excalibur Speed: Hypersonic+ ([http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=18408 Mach 15.13] with Mach 45+ reactions) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (can lift and throw an entire trailer truck with ease) Striking Power: Class PJ+ (can match blows with the likes of Berserker) Durability: City level+ with her armor and her innate resistance to magic (briefly tanked an attack from [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=18380 Enuma Elish]); virtually invulnerable while Avalon is activated (see its mechanism below) Stamina: Very large (Servants below her level can fight for almost an entire day straight before exhaustion), she’s also technically tireless as long as her master can supply Saber with magic energy Standard Equipment: Magic armor (materialized through Saber’s power), Excalibur, Invisible Air (a barrier of wind that conceals Excaliburs and makes the sword invisible), Avalon (Excalibur’s scabbard) Intelligence: Above Average. Became a king at the age of 14 and successfully lead her country to prosperity. Has the ability to effectively command large armies and govern half of Britain. Thanks to being Merlin's apprentice she has good knowledge of magecraft even though Saber herself can barely use any sorts of spell. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, stamina and senses, able to walk on water, excellent swordsmanship, has a sixth sense which is an ability bordering precognition, able to “ride” any kind of mount or vehicle with supernatural skill, magic, regeneration (mid-low in base, low-mid with Avalon’s power), magic resistance (which extends to a wide range of magic effects like: mind manipulation, petrification and spatial manipulation), Prana Bursts which can increase her physical abilities by bursts of magic energy, can temporally amass a wall of magic energy to block an incoming attack, and able to materialize her armor through magic, wind manipulation, can turn her sword invisible, able to release bursts of concentrated wind pressure, can erect wind barriers for protection, minor resistance against causality manipulation, Excalibur generates a dislocation in space while also shooting a concentrated beam of holy energy, immortality (type 1 and 3) via Avalon, can retreat to the world of Fairies via Avalon thus temporally isolating herself from reality Weakness: She’s bound by her honor as a knight thus she’d never rely on underhanded tactics. Her sixth sense could be fooled by methods that Saber never experienced before, unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit thus she has a corporeal body and unable to turn into spirit form, without her magic enhancements, Saber is physically comparable to a regular girl of her age Notable Attacks/Techniques: [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Invisible_Air -Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King:] In normal time, Invisible Air (the Bounded Field of the Wind King (Fuuō Kekkai)) is a mysterious wind that protects [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Excalibur Excalibur] like a scabbard. Through multiple layers of compressed and gyrated wind, it distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside, the shape of the blade, completely invisible. But it is also a soundless, invisible whirlwind that can act as a protective wall on an area not limited to the sword. In [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/hollow_ataraxia Fate/hollow ataraxia], its defensive function completely enveloped the entire central building in an unbreakable protection. The whirlwind it produces enhances the cutting power. Additionally, it can be used as a distant attack by releasing the compressed wind at once, acting like a hammer made out of wind. This attack is not influenced by Saber’s current condition (prana level or physical strength). This attack is dubbed “Strike Air” in the upcoming [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/Unlimited_Codes Fate/Unlimited Codes] by Capcom. It gives increased accuracy and defense, as it makes it difficult for opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber, for they cannot discern the length or width of the blade. But once the opponent is able to correct the visual disturbance, Invisible Air is not much more than wind around a sword. In other words, it is totally ineffective against an opponent possessing the “Eye of the Mind (Fake)” ability, like Assassin, or a resistance to illusions. It is Saber’s main weapon, but its true purpose is to conceal the holy sword, and thus, Saber’s true identity, as the weapon is famous. It is treated as a Noble Phantasm, but it is rather a type of [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Magecraft magecraft], as it really is a [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Bounded_field Bounded field.] -Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory: It is a holy sword that converts the prana of the owner into light, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing the use of a sorcery at the level of divine spirits. A weapon of directive energy. To a third party viewer, it looks like a huge band of light, though in practice, only the tip is what can hit, and the light is a result of the “dislocation” of everything that this “ultimate killing technique” goes through. The tip of the attack also holds heat, making it a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the Earth. The concentric area of impact is broad enough to incinerate an entire military cohort, as it ranks as an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm. -Avalon: All is a distant Utopia: When initiated as a Noble Phantasm, Avalon dissipates into countless particles and immerses its user into a tranquil domain of the fairies, virtually a “portable fortress”. While bounded in this manner, an individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from parallel worlds, and dimensional planes. Avalon transcends even the most advanced sorceries, and is comparable only to [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Magic “true” magic.] Other: The profile above details Saber at her peak of power. Notable Victories Claire (Claymore) Grand Master (To Aru) Harry Potter verse (Harry Potter) Natsu Dragonil (Fairy Tail) Naraku (Inuyasha) Priscilla (Claymore) Notable Losses Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire) Signum (Nanoha) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User